The April Fools couple
by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: When Travis plays a prank on his twin brother and, his crush, Nico Diangelo. What will happen when Nico find's out about Connors secret? Connico, April fools day drabble.:) Hope you enjoy!:)


I know it's a few days late but, Happy April Fool's day. I just thought I would write a Connico drabble because I ship Connor and, Nico and I think there just aren't enough stories with them together. Also when I think of April fool's day I think of pranks and, when I think of pranks I think of the Stoll's. This fic is all in Nico's POV. P.s: I will be updating TSoL soon for those that read it. Hope you enjoy

**Pairing:** Connor Stoll / Nico Di Angelo

**Warnings:** Slash pairing, Kissing, Bad pick-up lines! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, all belongs to Uncle Rick.

It was another dreary morning after a night of almost no sleep caused by nightmares from the hell hole known as Tartarus. As I look around my cabin I thank the Gods that my walls are an obsidian black color and, that the window curtain's covering my windows completely blocking any light from shining through. Well it seems like the perfect time to catch up on sleep since for some reason I sleep better during the day but ,I don't know why when most of the time you couldn't tell if it was day or night outside from the inside of the cabin. I turned onto my side and curled up with my blanket and, relaxed into my bed. It was nice and, peaceful and, I was just about to fall into blissful sleep when there was a loud, annoying knocking resonating from the other side of the door. I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but, there was more knocking. I had finally had enough so I growled and, yelled "For the love of Hades! What the hell do you want?!" There was no answer which pissed me off because someone interrupted my peaceful afternoon of sleep.

I shuffled my feet along the cold black granite floor, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I got to the door and, flung it open ready to confront the idiot that dare disturb my sleep! But when I could see past the intense sun light there was no one on my door step. "Typical jerks." I mumbled.

That's when I realized a piece of folded up paper by my feet. I looked around to see if there was anyone around, it was clear. I picked it up and, went back in my cabin closing the door behind me. I walked back to my bed and, sat down. I inspected the paper in suspicion because; you could never be sure about stuff like this, especially with some of the people at camp. I unfolded the paper to find a hand written message addressed to me. It said,

_Nico,_

_Please report to the big house for a council meeting at noon. It is very important._

_-Sincerely, Chiron_

Oh great, just great. Now I have to go to another stupid council meeting. I really am not needed at these meetings. I just sit there bored out of my mind. Then of course _he_ is there, in fact it seems like where ever I am, he is always there. He is always staring at me with those piercing blue eyes that are filled with an emotion I have yet to decipher.

This has been happening ever since I came out of the closet about my sexuality. Surprisinglyeveryone accepted me, even Percy, who now knows of the feelings I _used_ to harbor for him. See after the giant war had been brought to a close I had all the time in the world to think things through. I came to the realization that my feelings for Percy were just hero's admiration and, now he is one of my closest friends. So at this point in my life Percy is not the cause of my discomfort.

Nope it's a certain mischievous son of Hermes, Connor Stoll. He seems to pay a great amount of attention to me and, that means in most of the pranks that he plays, I am the victim. For example him breaking into my cabin and, taking all of the black clothing I have and, replacing it with pink and, white clothes. Oh but it gets worse, then Connor thought it would be a great idea to switch out my back drapes and bed sheets for drapes made of lace and, pink and purple bed sheets. He even replaced my skull and crossbones patterned comforter for one with a picture of ….Justin Bieber on it *Shudders*. That alone made me want to throw up the contents of my stomach. Which is why instead of yelling or screaming I took the offending articles put in my cabin and, through it in the fire pit that is right in the center of the semi-circle of cabins and, watched them burn to ashes.

Conner also has a knack for humiliating the hell out of me. Whenever I walk by him it seems like he always has something to say. There have been numerous jokes directed my way like, when I was walking by the Hermes cabin and, Connor ran up to me and said, "I wouldn't walk by the Aphrodite cabin if I were you."

"Why?"

"Because they might get jealous of you."

"What do you mean 'Jealous'."

"Well they might get jealous because, you're more beautiful than they will ever be."

I just looked at him as if he had grown a second head and, walked off confused.

The worst one of his 'Jokes' were when I was practicing my sword fighting. I had just finished chopping the head of the last practice dummy and, I was exhausted after practicing for two hours. I was just walking out of the doors of the arena when I ran into none other than Connor.

"Hey Ghost King, would you happen to be in need of a slave because, I would be willing to volunteer."

"What?!"

"Oh, and if you have to put me in shackles it's okay." Then he stepped closer to me and, whispered, "I might even like it." Then he winked at me suggestively. At that point I did what any other person would do and, got the hell out of there. I just don't know what his problem is and, I don't know if I ever will find out.

I looked at the clock on my wall it was 11:45 AM. 'Well time to go and, get this over with.' I sighed and, got off my bed to walk over to my dresser. I opened the drawer and, picked out what I'm going to wear which is a Breaking Benjamin T-shirt and, a pair of black skinny jeans. After I slipped on my black Converse and, put on my aviators jacket I emerged from my cabin, squinting from the sun light. I shoved my hands deep in the pockets of my jacket and, made my way to the Big House.

When I finally got up the final steps to the porch I sighed. "Let's get this over with." I mumbled to myself.

"Hey, you're here!"

I turned around and, was met by piercing blue eyes but, thankfully it wasn't Connor. It was Travis, Connors less annoying but, just as mischievous twin.

"Hello, Travis."

"Hey man, come inside everyone has been waiting for you so we can start the meeting."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was late."

"It's no problem man, just come inside."

"Alright."

I followed Travis through the door and, to the Rec room. The only thing is it was entirely too quiet for a meeting,

"Uhhhh Travis, why is it so quiet in here?"

That's when we walked into the rec room and….. It was empty?

"Travis, where is every- What the-?!"

Travis opened a door to my left and, shoved me inside and, slammed the door shut locking it as well.

"Travis, open this damn door right now, or I swear to the god's when I get out of here I will personally send you to Tartarus!"

"Well that's going to be awhile then because, you can only get out when I let you out." He yelled through the door.

"You damn idiot, I can shadow travel and, beat your ass!"

"Ah, usually you could but, I had the Hecate cabin put a magical barrier in the walls of this closet. Ssooo, you can't use your powers to get out. Well you guys have fun!" I heard Travis' receding footsteps and, laughter until he was out of the big house.

"That little bitch, I swear to the god's when I get out of here I am going to kick his ass! I'm going to-"

'Wait a minute, did he say 'guys'?"

That thought stopped my ranting. I slowly turned around and, saw a pair of vibrant blue eyes staring at me through the dark of the room. Of course it just had to be Connor. The one I had been trying to avoid, I am now locked in a small room with. I am definitely going to kill Travis now.

"Connor…. What are you doing here?"

"Let me guess, you found a note on your doorstep that said there was a council meeting at noon, Travis met you on the porch when you got here. He said you were late, he led you to the rec room that's when you noticed no one was here and, before you could say anything, you were here?"

"Yeah…. How did you know?"

"He did the exact same thing to me, Ugh! I should have known! Especially knowing what day it is!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Tuesday?"

"No, it's April Fool's day!"

"Oh, that makes sense. You Stoll's and, your stupid April Fool's day."

"Hey, April Fool's day is a very important holiday!"

"Alright, alright. Don't freak out on me."

I slid down the wall that I was leaning against until I was sitting in the floor across from Connor.

"But what I don't get is why he locked me in here with you. I mean if he was going to prank me, why did he drag you down too?"

He heaved a sigh. "Because this is exactly what he planned to do. He planned to lock both of us in here together."

"But, Why?"

He looked the other way and sighed again. "Because, h-he knows my secret and, is being an ass about it."

"What do you mean by 'secret'?"

"Um, uh, er, I don't think you would w-want to know."

"Why? I mean it can't be that bad, right?"

"It depends on the way the other person In this predicament feels about the other person."

"Wha-. Oh, I got it you like someone."

He put his head down and started staring at his hands in his lap like; they were the most interesting things in the world. "Yeah."

"Well… who is it?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Look I know we may not be best friends exactly but, I wouldn't tell anyone something like that. I'm not that cruel and, I know how it feels to be in this predicament and, it actually helps to tell someone else instead of keeping it all to yourself."

I gave him a rare smile, it was a weak one but, it was still a smile.

"Ugh, why are you being so nice to me?!"

"What are you talking about? You don't want me to be nice to you?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean- I don't know!" He buried his face in his hands and, let out a frustrated sigh. I crawled towards him until I was sitting next to him. I put a hand on his shoulder and, he flinched from the sudden contact. I didn't like seeing him like this. I mean he could be a giant pain in the ass but, he didn't deserve to feel so hurt and, sad. It was strange but, seeing him like this made me feel a protective over him.

"Connor its okay, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you or anything if that's what you're worried about."

He looked at me hesitantly with a look that told me he was still contemplating rather to tell me or not. He finally sighed in defeat and, looked over at me.

"I-I'll tell you but… You have to promise you won't h-hurt me, or be too m-mad at me."

"Of course. Why would I be mad at you?"

"B-because, I kinda sorta….really l-like y-you."

He quickly put his arms over his face as protection. When I finally processed what he had said it's like everything made sense. He liked me the whole time? All the weird jokes, all of the pranks were him hitting on me? I looked over at him; he was now sitting in the fetal position breathing heavily.

"Connor?"

"W-what?" He said between sniffles, he was crying.

"Connor, look at me." He very slowly lifted his head; his face was wet and, streaked with tears. After seeing him this broken I knew only one way I could fix him quickly. I lightly griped his chin in my fingers and, tilted his head up a bit more to look in his stunning blue eyes. We seemed to have a silent conversation with each other and, with a nod of my head I reassured him that he has nothing to fear. We both started moving toward each other until the gap between our lips was closed.

His soft warm lips moved timidly against my cold chapped ones. I let go of his chin and moved my hand to caress his cheek as his hands made their way up to my shoulders and, eventually I felt one hand tangle in my mess of black hair. I took my free arm and, snaked it around his waist to bring us closer together. I ran my tongue across his lower lip asking to enter. I heard him gasp in reply and, I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues slid past each other sending what felt like a million sparks flying, the sensation making me shudder. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and, sucked gently causing Connor to moan. The kiss started getting more heated; I felt Connor's hands roaming my body and, I started doing the same to his body. It just felt so right to kiss Connor and, at that moment I felt like the happiest person on this planet.

Just then the door slammed open and, light came running in the dark room but, we didn't notice, we were too lost in each other. Then an annoying voice broke us out of our blissful trance.

"Ah-ha, April Fooooollssssss….. Oh. My. Gods. I knew my plan would work!"

"Shut the damn door Travis" I hissed causing him to yelp in surprise (or fear) and, he slammed the door shut again then ran away.

I looked over at Connor who had a lazy smile on his face, with lust filled eyes. "Now, where were we?"

With that we slammed our lips back together and, continued from where we were so rudely interrupted.

A couple of hours later Connor and I emerged from the big house, hand-in-hand. And if anyone noticed me in Connors Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and, Connor in my band T-shirt, no one said anything. They just sent us knowing glances and, smirks toward the new found couple. So there it is I hope you guys liked it. Please tell me if you thought it was good or not and, as always thanks for reading! P.s: Sorry for the Justin Bieber bashing for the people that like him but, I personally don't like him and, the current decisions he has made recently. :P

-Kim :P


End file.
